Zombie-Transformers
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: Optimus returns to Cybertron, After a mission to Nebulos to discover that both Autobots and Decepticons have turned into Zombies. He learns of the cause of the virus, but has no idea how to save his world and that of Earth's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Zombie-formers**_

 _ **The Shocking truth**_

 _ **Prologue**_

A shuttle entered Cybertron orbit and hovered over the city of Iacon. A robot could be seen sitting in the front window. It was Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots.

He had been on a mission on the planet Nebulos for almost 2 weeks. He looked at the city and wondered where all the population had gone. It was too eerie and odd to for the planet to be this quiet. It wasn't too long ago that the war with the Decepticons had been going strong.

"Where is everyone," Optimus wondered aloud.

He put in the coordinated of the docking bay and headed towards the area. Once there he landed the shuttle and the landing ramp went down. Optimus stood at the doorway and looked around. The sounds of the population were not there. He found that very strange and odd even for Cybertron.

Optimus grabbed his blaster from the table in the shuttle and headed down the ramp. He walked into the city and noticed that there was energon on the floor. Bending down, he touched it and said in a low tone, "This energon spot is dry and has been for days."

It confused the leader of the Autobots and then a disturbance was heard coming in a building next to where the Ark was housed. Optimus turned in the direction of a sound of a familiar voice.

"Help me," the voice called.

"Hello. Is there someone here," Optimus yelled as he rushed into the vacant building.

The voice went quiet and the building was dark. Optimus's gripped his blaster as the bright lights on his shoulder flickered to life. Suddenly a robot came rushing towards him.

Pulling back, Optimus was shocked to see Kup coming at him and was trying to feed on him. He called to him, but he didn't look like himself and was mindless. His body was rotting from the stench of death.

"Kup is that you." Optimus asked.

The only sounds coming from him were that of moaning and energon dripping from his lips. Tripping over his feet, Optimus shot at his friend, but it didn't do anything. He still came at him, as Optimus came to his feet and wondered why he was looking like a zombie from the movies the humans make.

Optimus held him back as he tried to feed on him. Prime figured out what he was after. He looked at Kup and said, "I'm sorry old friend."

He pointed his blaster at him and fired him at his head. The body of Kup fell towards Prime. It knocked him to the ground. Lifting the body off him, he stood there and was shocked to see the equivalent of a zombie on Cybertron.

Coming outside the door were more zombies coming towards him. There were four robots coming towards Optimus and they too had energon dripping from their mouths. Fearful and shaking, Optimus pulled the axe from the sling on his back and got ready for the coming zombies.

Optimus wondered how this could've happened when he was only gone for two weeks. Thinking of a way out, he turned to see more zombies heading towards him. Where was he to go? Were there any survivors?

He wondered who was responsible for creating this nightmare and how he was going to fix this if there wasn't anyone left on the planet.

Optimus realized who was coming towards him. The sadness in his eyes could be seen. Holding his axe, he pointed it at the zombies and pled with them.

"Please don't make me kill you."

The sounds of a missile could be heard coming towards Optimus. He turned around and jumped out of the way. The zombies fell to the ground and broke into pieces. The voice was that of Sideswipe echoed above Optimus.

"Optimus, need a hand?"

Optimus looked up at Sideswipe standing said, "S-Sideswipe. What's happened?"

Not here Optimus. Come with me." Sideswipe replied.

Sideswipe started walking off and Optimus followed him. They both transformed and headed in the direction of Kaon. Once in the city, they both transformed again and headed inside the building.

Inside the hallways of Kaon, Optimus grabbed Sideswipe by the arm and said, "Why did you take us to Kaon?"

"Because it's one of the few placed on Cybertron that is hasn't fallen to the virus." Galvatron replied.

Optimus reacted and pulled out his blaster. He pointed it directly at Galvatron. He wasn't surprised by Optimus's actions and decided to move away slowly with his arms in the air. Optimus looked around, while keeping his sights on him.

Hot Rod placed his right hand on Optimus' arm and said, "Put your weapon away Optimus."

Putting his blaster away, he turned and looked at Hot Rod. He knew someone in the room had the answers he needed.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Optimus asked.

Galvatron nodded and said, "It all started when Shockwave created a new Energon. The energy he created was to help deliver a new source of power. But it mutated into a virus that causes robots to become zombies."

"Whose idea was it to use the virus and not create a cure?" Optimus asked.

"Mine." Galvatron replied.

Optimus slammed his hand on the wall and said, "After everything we've been through and the fighting over resources and territory. You authorize this and doom our race. Why?"

Optimus then punches Galvatron in the face, knocking him to the floor. Hot Rod and Sideswipe watched and knew that this would happen once the truth was told.

"What has happened to Shockwave?" Optimus asked.

"He's dead." Hot Rod replied.

"Who else has survived the virus?" Optimus asked.

Hot Rod heard Optimus ask his question and began walking towards the hallway and entered the door. They all follow him and the door closes behind them. Hot Rod pressed a few buttons on the viewer and pulled up a file pertaining to those that had fallen or were missing.

He turned to Optimus and said, "Those you see standing here are alive, but we aren't sure if there are any more survivors."

Bumblebee, Powerglide, Cyclonus, Soundwave and many others walked into the room and saw Optimus standing there. He was happy to see his friends and greeted them.

Bumblebee stepped forward after looking at the others and said, "We owe Galvatron our lives."

"I understand that you all owe him and if I had been in your shoes I would do the same. But it doesn't change what he did." Optimus replied and then turned too looked at Galvatron.

Galvatron looked back at Optimus and said, "I don't need to be reminded of what I did, but I'd like to redeem myself."

I hope you all liked the first chapter of my new story. More of this story is to come. Please follow and reviews are welcome and suggestions are welcome. Please tune in for more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zombie-Formers**

 **Chapter 1: The Energon Virus**

Back at Iacon, Optimus was in his quarters, sitting at his desk. He was gathering the items needed for the meeting with the Nebulos' president. The meeting was to discuss plans on working together. Optimus placed everything in his bag and then a knock sounded at the door. He turned and wondered who it could be.

Optimus shouted, "Come in!"

The door opened and Hot Rod entered his quarters and said, "Optimus, I want you to know that I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. There was a reason why I chose you to lead while I'm gone. I have every confidence in your abilities and if anything goes wrong you can always confide in Jazz or Ultra Magnus. What can go wrong?"

Hot Rod looked back at Optimus and said, "I'll do that. What time does your flight leave?"

"I'm heading out to the shuttle bay right now." Optimus replied.

He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. Hot Rod followed him and they both left the quarters and headed to the shuttle bay. Once at the doorway they both entered the shuttle bay and stood in front of Optimus' shuttle. Hot Rod grabbed Optimus by the arm and said, "You sure you don't want someone to go with you in case there are problems?"

"I don't see any problems arising since the Nebulans are a peaceful race." Optimus replied.

Hot Rod, with concern in his voice, said, "I'd feel better if you take someone with you."

Optimus knew he couldn't win the argument and acknowledged him with a nod. He watched as Hot Rod walked off towards to where Ultra Magnus and a few Autobots were placing Energon cubes into a Shuttle that was next to Optimus's.

Optimus placed his bag and weapons on the Shuttle then walked towards Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod. Optimus looked at Ultra Magnus and said, "What's going on?"

"We're moving some Energon cubes to Moon Base 2." Ultra Magnus replied.

"Who authorized the transfer of Energon?" Optimus asked.

Just as Ultra Magnus was about to hand him the pad that was in his hands. Hot Rod said, "I was the one who ordered him to begin transporting the cubes."

"How many cubes are we talking here?" Optimus asked.

Ultra Magnus said, "About 25 and there are already 40 on Moon Base 2."

"I see you have Sunstreaker and Windcharger on detail again." Optimus replied.

Sunstreaker carried one end of the cart loaded with cubes while Windcharger held the other end. Windcharger let go of his end to see Optimus and Hot Rod. Not realizing he had let go, Sunstreaker lost his grip and caused it to drop on his foot. Lifting the cart up, he managed to get his foot out.

"Windcharger! This is the second time this week the cart has landed on my foot." Sunstreaker shouted.

Windcharger looked back and saw Sunstreaker in pain and said, "Oh! Sorry, forgive me for letting it go again."

Optimus shook his head and said, "Shake it off Sunstreaker."

"I'd like to shake someone off." Sunstreaker muttered.

Ultra Magnus looked at Sunstreaker and said, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Sunstreaker replied looking back at Ultra Magnus.

Hot Rod looked back at him and said, "I have a mission for you Sunstreaker."

"What is the mission?" Sunstreaker asked.

Optimus said, "A mission to accompany me to Nebulos."

"Sure count me in." Sunstreaker replied eagerly.

Windcharger watched and pouted, "Hey why does he get to go on this mission and I don't?"

"Why? Well let's recap what has happened. There's Energon on the floor and it's because you let go of your end. So I feel it's only fair that you'll be spending your time cleaning up the mess."

He walked off and began lifting the cubes off the ground. Meanwhile, Optimus turned and headed inside the shuttle and Sunstreaker followed him. They both stopped at the entrance of the shuttle bay doors and waved goodbye. The shuttle lifted off the ground and took off for Nebulos. Hot Rod waved back and transformed and headed back to Iacon.

Ratbat, who remained hidden, had watched and recorded everything that was being said and decided after seeing the shuttle leave, to head back to Kaon. Once there, Soundwave opened his compartment and he flew inside his chest plate. Soundwave began playing the recording.

Galvatron was sitting at his throne, where he listened to what Ratbat had recorded. He looked at Soundwave and said, "So Optimus Prime has left for Nebulos. Contact Shockwave immediately."

"As you Command Lord Galvatron." Soundwave replied.

Soundwave pressed a few buttons on his panel and Shockwave appeared on the screen. He looked at both Galvatron and Soundwave and said, "What can I do for you Galvatron?"

"How is your Experimental Energon coming along?" Galvatron asked.

Shockwave said, "It's coming along, I'm about to test it on some test subject."

"I shall come and witness this test." Galvatron replied then pressed the button to shut the viewer screen.

He headed into Shockwave's chamber- the test subject in a room adjacent to the chamber he entered. He looked back at Shockwave and said, "Let's begin this test and see if we can finally have a new source of energy that can eventually help all Cybertronians."

Shockwave picked up the vial and placed it into an injector. He walked into the chamber just as the door behind him closed. The test subject was an Autobot named Ironhide. He had been captured while trying to gather intelligence on Decepticons movements. Ironhide looked back at them and said in a low tone, "Do your worst, I won't tell you anything?"

They had drained him of his energy. He was practically dead and was dying from what they did. Shockwave grabbed his arm and was inserting the liquid inside him. He hoped that the new Energon would help bring peace to their dying planet.

The liquid inside the vial had changed color from a clear color to blue. He had never noticed the change until he had already given him the injection. Shockwave looked at his vitals and was shocked at what the change was doing.

"This isn't supposed to be happening," Shockwave cried.

He started to turn and started banging on the door to open. Galvatron from the window pressed the comms and said, "What's going on Shockwave?"

Soundwave and Frenzy had joined their leader and watched as Ironhide changed into a Zombie looking robot. Frenzy looked at Soundwave and said, "A zombie? It just had to be Zombie. I'll see you all later."

He started turning around and was about to walk out, when Galvatron grabbed him and threw him through the glass. It shattered on the ground. The Ironhide Zombie attacked Shockwave killing him and making him a Zombie. Frenzy was seen by both of them and started shaking them causing a crack in the floor. They both fell into it and he jumped through the window and ran.

The zombies climbed out of the hole in the ground and headed towards Galvatron and Soundwave. They watched as Frenzy ran past them. Galvatron smirked and said, "We can use these Zombies and destroy the Autobots once and for all."

"You can't be serious Galvatron." Soundwave replied.

Galvatron replied, "I'm serious. Now release them and let's watch as they destroy the Autobots."

Soundwave opened the door of the chamber and watched as the Zombies began walking around Kaon. Both Galvatron and Soundwave left Shockwave's laboratory and headed to a safe location.

 **I hope you all love this flashback story and Enjoy. Please Follow and review. Thanks.**


End file.
